Endou Mamoru/Hình ảnh
Hình trong game Endou_Kidou_uniform.jpg|Endou và Kidou trong game phần 3. Fuyuppe 4.png|Endou và Fuyuka lúc nhỏ. Endou's appearance in the first game.png|Endou gượng dậy. Endou cố chặn Death Zone.png|Endou cố chặn Death Zone. Endou trong game phần 3.png|Endou trong game phần 3. Yuuto, Mamoru và Shuya.PNG|Endou, Kidou và Gouenji. Hình anime Inazuma Eleven Young Endou Mamoru 1.jpg|Endou lúc nhỏ. Endou not allow to play soccer.jpg|Mẹ của Endou không cho cậu chơi bóng đá khi cậu còn nhỏ. IE ep 102.PNG|Endou và Fuyuka chơi với nhau. Endou's house.png|Nhà của Endou. Endou lần đầu tới trường Raimon.png|Endou lần đầu tới trường Raimon. Endou saving Kidou's mighty shoot.png|Endou cố chặn cú sút của Kidou. WelcomeToTheSoccerClub.png|Endou chào mừng Domon tới CLB Raimon. ImagesCAW217R2.jpg|Mọi người không hiểu cuốn sổ tay của Daisuke nói gì. Natsumi's food wasn't good from the start.png|Endou bị nghẹn. Endou and Gouenji shoked.png Endou really depressed.png|Endou tuyệt vọng khi mất đi bạn bè. Endou and Kazemaru chatting.png|Endou và Kazemaru trò chuyện với nhau. Tsunami & Endou.jpg|Endou và Tsunami chuẩn bị lướt sóng. Endou failing in surfing.png|Endou bị té xuống nước khi tập lướt sóng. EndouTeikoku-1-.jpg|Endou trong màu áo Teikoku. Endou làm libero.png|Endou làm libero. Endou và Gran bắt tay nhau.PNG|Endou và Gran bắt tay nhau. Mamoru with Daisuke.png|Mamoru và Daisuke. Endou trong lễ tốt nghiệp.jpg|Endou trong lễ tốt nghiệp. Inazuma Eleven GO Endou Mamoru 005.jpg|Endou xuất hiện chưa chính thức. Endou MamoruGO.png|Endou xuất hiện chính thức. Endou cool!.jpg|Endou né Death Sword của Tsurugi. GO 007.jpg|Endou điểm danh Endou và Tenma ăn bữa ăn do Natsumi nấu.jpg|Endou và Tenma ăn bữa ăn do Natsumi nấu. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Ep 2 CS 12.png|Endou phản đối những gì Protocol Omega đang làm. God Hand V Blocking Beta Sphere Device Seal Mode CS 6 HQ.PNG|Endou dùng God Hand V che chắn cho Fei. Endou Disappearing CS 6 HQ.PNG|Endou bị thiết bị hình cầu hút vào. Endou 'Dead' CS 7 HQ.PNG|Đoạn băng nói về "cái chết" của Endou. Purple Chrono Stone CS 17 HQ.PNG|Viên đá Chrono giam giữ Endou. Endou trở lại CS 47 HD.PNG|Endou trở lại. Endou nói lời chào tạm biệt với Daisuke lần cuối.png|Endou nói lời chào tạm biệt với Daisuke lần cuối. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Endou in Galaxy 4 HQ.png|Endou được thấy khi Tenma nhắc tới anh. Endou Galaxy Return EP18.jpg|Endou xuất hiện. Hình movie Inazuma Eleven The Movie Endou nộp đơn tham gia CLB bóng đá.png|Endou nộp đơn tham gia CLB bóng đá. Endou being fearless!.png|Endou không ngần ngại, và chuẩn bị chặn Death Break. Mamoru&Kanon 2.png|Mamoru và Kanon trong Movie. Mamoru & Kanon.png|Mamoru và Kanon trước khi chia tay. Inazuma Eleven GO The Movie Mọi người mừng rỡ khi thấy Endou.png|Mọi người mừng rỡ khi thấy Endou. Endou động viên mọi người luyện tập.png|Endou động viên mọi người luyện tập. Endou đeo găng tay thủ môn.png|Endou đeo găng tay thủ môn. Endou turning young GO Movie HQ.png|Endou trẻ lại. Endou dùng God Hand V.PNG|Endou dùng God Hand V. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Endou trong màu áo Inazuma Legend Japan.png|Endou trong màu áo Inazuma Legend Japan. Endou rời cầu môn.png|Endou rời cầu môn. Endou bị hạ gục bởi cú sút của Asta.png|Endou bị hạ gục bởi cú sút của Asta. Hào quang của Endou xuất hiện trước khi gọi Majin_Great.png|Hào quang của Endou xuất hiện trước khi gọi Majin Great. Kidou và Gouenji giúp đỡ Endou.png|Kidou và Gouenji giúp đỡ Endou. Bóng đá sẽ không bỏ cuộc.png|Endou nói lời tạm biệt với Tenma và Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Bản thiết kế Settei 00.12 2013.12.13 19.26.47.png Settei 00.12 -2013.12.13 19.25.55-.png TCG Endou Raimon TCG 2.png Endou Raimon TCG.jpg EndouTCGinazumajapan2.png EndouTCGinazumajapan.png EndouLibero in TCG.png Endou Earth TCG.jpg Endou Libero in TCG .png Endou TCG.jpg Endou Libero TCG.jpg Endou InazJapan TCG.jpg Endou GO TCG.png Endou Adult TCG.png Thể_loại:Trang hình ảnh Thể_loại:Hình ảnh nhân vật